


Memories

by solostcrk



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Memories, Sad times, this is not a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solostcrk/pseuds/solostcrk
Summary: Peter promised Pepper he’d look after Morgan for the weekend, leaving her some time to breathe.When memories become conversation, Peter reveals something a secret to everyone, and minutes turn to hours as silence turns deafening.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> my friend gave me this idea and i wanted to break some hearts <3

“Morgan!” Peter called as he shut the car door. He’d promised Pepper he’d look after the little ball of energy for the weekend so she could have some time to breathe, and he loved Morgan like a sister anyway so he didn’t mind.

When she heard his voice she burst through the doors and into his arms, faster than lightening, and he picked her up, swinging her around in circles before placing her gently back down on the ground, “hey little miss, you missed me?” She shook her head, smiling, and Peter looked at her with fake sadness before hugging her properly.

“I’m joking, I did miss you,” she said, still smiling widely as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

“I can’t thank you enough for this, Pete. I owe you one,” Pepper walked towards them holding Morgan’s bag, “and thank you for allowing him to do this, May.”

“No problem, it’s the least we can do for you.” May smiled as she took the bag from Pepper.

“See you Sunday, Pepper!” Peter yelled as he turned with Morgan back to the car.

“Bye mom!”

“Bye baby!”

***

When Saturday afternoon rolled around, Peter and Morgan were wiped out. They’d done all sorts since they had arrived in the Queens apartment Friday evening and now they had nothing to do, so they sat on the couch catching up on everything they’d done since they last saw each other.

“Wait here for a minute,” Peter said as he stood up, “I gotta get something.”

Morgan obliged and stayed put as she watched Peter disappear into his room, only to reappear a few seconds later, carrying a box.

“What’s that?” She asked as Peter sat back down.

“It’s a memory box I made... of Tony.” He took a deep breath and opened it, revealing an abundance of pictures and paper: moments of Tony being stupid and idiotic, selfies of him with all of the avengers, with his family, with the intern he loved so dearly, and the little notes he’d left around the compound for everyone. 

“Your dad was kind, so kind, and my only wish is that he was here with us now, so you could learn from him and grow with him.” Peter rifled through the box, handing Morgan each picture and page as he talked of stories and memories and everything he had of Tony locked away in his mind.

“He loved you most of all,“ he turned his head to face Morgan, their eyes now glistening with tears, “more than anyone he ever knew. And he was the strongest avenger, no matter what your uncle Thor says.” Peter breathed a laugh, managing to make Morgan smile and giggle too.

“I really miss him.” Morgan said, looking down at the floor as tears rolled gently from her eyes. 

“Yeah, me too.” Peter shuffled over to her and pulled her close, hugging her tight. “Me too.”

They sat like that for who knows how long, both reminiscing on the time they had with Tony, neither amount long enough, tears falling down their cheeks. They sat in silence until Peter spoke: “Your dad was a good man, what he did he did for everyone, but especially for you.” He smiled again. “As long as he knows you’re safe and alive, he won’t regret his actions. Ever.” Morgan snuggled up to him, sniffing. “Plus, you got me kid, and I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
